


There and Back Again,or Around the World in One Hundred and Twenty Days

by MrToddWilkins (orphan_account)



Category: Medieval Scifi RPF, The Two Georges - Harry Turtledove
Genre: 1980s with 1990s culture and 2000s tech, Alternate History, F/M, Low Fantasy, Mandeville world, Song: Safe & Sound (Taylor Swift), based on The Two Georges by Harry Turtledove, will post on Alternate History when done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 19:30:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20644469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MrToddWilkins
Summary: Detective Dave Byrne gets more than he bargained for. That just might have been the understatement of the century.





	There and Back Again,or Around the World in One Hundred and Twenty Days

_September 5,1988_

_New York City_

With a groan to rival that of the Great Zarcini, David Byrne II greeted the day. The sun was shining directly on his bed. In retrospect,he considered that the first bad moment of the day. 

The second was when his shower water turned out scalding hot for the 7th day in a row. He felt like he was burning up from the inside. Toweling off,he selected a generic brand of tooth powder from the basin. It tasted like chewing gum,not that he’d ever had it:growing up on the edges of the Carolina Desert tended to do that to you. _Thank you,Dad,for making me realize just how rare,and how shitty,toothpaste was._

Next was getting dressed. Blue slacks,red undershirt,the traditional blue uniform of the Greater New York Police Department,all laid out on the couch the night before. A quick coffee,then into the shoes,clip the radiotelephone set to the regulation belt,and out the door. Head into the hallway,passing the Millards in 3C and the Sandroskis in 3A. Into the elevator,down to the ground floor of the 1830s style apartment building that had been standing since 1906. Into the gilt-plated lobby. Into the car park. And finally into his ride,a 1985 Sonnenreiter with a chipped headlight lens. 

The streets of New York passed as he fiddled with the radiotelephone,trying to find a good station. _If there’s another struggle common to all drivers,I’ve yet to find out about it,_Dave thought as he stopped for a maxibus on Washington and 28th. 

At last he came to his destination,the McDougal’s on West Lex. It was crowded,unusually so for 8:00 am. Ordering a breakfast sandwich from a bored cashier operator,he turned just in time to see someone waving at him.

”Dave! Over here!’ 

_What is she doing here?_

————-

To Dave,and probably to the rest of the 10th House of the GNYPD,Caitlin James was an unknown quantity. He knew she was 20 to his own 23,a student at Lake Success College (wasn’t Lake Success her hometown?) who worked for the Records Office at Cop Central,his other destination for the day. He knew she wanted to become a historian like her father.

Physically,Caitlin wasn’t too much to look at. She was short,with dark hair,smooth caramel skin,and hazel eyes. She had bow legs,glasses,which she rarely wore,and she walked like a lawyer,with a long,confident stride. Today she was dressed in a T-shirt and slacks. 


End file.
